Black Satan
is a choju that first appeared in the TV series Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 12 ~ 60 m *Weight: 34 ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension History Ultraman Ace Black Satan was originally a statue that Space Mask (an agent of Yapool), order into constructing it. When TAC discovered his true identity, Space Mask make the creature to live and go to a rampage. It did as commanded, growing into massive size and beginning to attack. The order was given to a circling TAC fighter to attack the monster, but their weapons were powerless. It shot down the fighter using the organic missiles. Hokuto came in a fighter to attack but was likewise shot down by its Combustion Breath. Thankfully, Minami jumped up to fuse with him to form Ultraman Ace. The Ultra proceeded to assault Black Satan but the monster refused to go down and kept attacking the hero. Even help from TAC didn’t seem to help. Even when Ace reflected the the monster refused to get up until a throw seemingly killed it, only for Space Mask to revive it. With new strength, the monster proceeded to beat Ace down. he tore up a house and used it to bash Ace then threw him around like a rag doll, causing his color timer to blink. It seemed as though Ace had finally met his match but soon Space Mask was shot off a building and killed by the TAC. Without his master giving him orders, Black Satan didn’t know what to do, allowing Ace to beat him down and soak him in gasoline. Ace fired an electrical bolt from his color timer, A giant fire fell in to Black Satan . As the monster burned, Ace fired the Metallium Ray and blew the bone was upside down Trivia *This choju is not to be confused with the evil organization of the same name from ''Kamen Rider Stronger'', or [[Black Satan (Fireman kaiju)|a kaiju of the same name from Fireman]]. *Although not physically seen, Black Satan is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Growth: Black Satan can grow to kaiju size. *Organic Missiles : Black Satan can fire organic missiles from his fingertips that can cause massive explosions but have low accuracy. *Combustion Breath : Black Satan can fire a white gas from his mouth to make things instantly explode. *Tail Harpoon : Black Satan can fire a large harpoon from his mouth that causes a massive explosion on impact. *Eye Beam: Black Satan can shoot a red beam from his eye, electrocutes whatever he touches. Organic Missiles.jpg|Organic Missiles Consumpt Breath.jpg|Combustion Breath Tail Harpon.jpg|Tail Harpoon Eye Beam.jpg|Eye Beam Gallery Ultraman Ace Black Satan small.png|Black Satan's smaller appearance SATANN.jpg|Black Satan Black satan.jpg|Black Satan SSSATAN.png Black Satan I.png ultra_pcl_0041.jpg Black_Satn.png Black_Satann.png Black_Satan_v_Ace.png|Black Satan vs Ultraman Ace Other blacksatan_figure_bandai.jpg|Figure of Black Satan, by Bandai. blacksatan_figure_marmit.jpg|Figure of Black Satan, by Marmit. blacksatan.jpg|Ditto. blacksatan2.jpg|Ditto. ja:ブラックサタン Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Kaiju